1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to such an electrical connector assembly with a plurality of springs.
2. Description of Related Arts
A so-called floating connector is known. The floating connector is used in a connector apparatus which comprises a plug (plug connector) and a receptacle (receptacle connector). In such a floating connector, either a plug connector or a receptacle connector is movably provided on a base in a floating state so as to be able to absorb misalignment between the floating connector and a mating connector to be connected when connecting these two connectors. As conventional floating connector, its disclosure in the following publication is known: U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,858. As disclosed in the above floating connector, rubber members or arms made of a resin material are used for producing a floating state. However, such a floating connector using the rubber members or arms has a problem that a good floating function cannot be maintained and a restoring function to a normal position is becoming decreased since the materials of the rubber members and the arms are likely to be deteriorated due to a long-term use. Further, there is another problem that it is difficult to precisely control a stroke of the floating action of the connector.
A floating connector with a pair of springs shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,521 has solved problems mentioned above. The floating connector includes a connector having a base side, a flange-like connecting portion provided on the base side of the connector, a base for supporting the connecting portion, and a pair of coil springs provided between the connecting portion and the base for supporting the connector in a floating state. The coil springs are supported by coil spring receiving portions provided in the connecting portion and coil spring supporting bosses provided on the base so that the coil springs can extend and contract in an inserting direction of a mating connector to be connected as well as to bend laterally in swing directions of the connector. However, sometimes, the coil springs endure different compressive stresses when different mating connectors are inserted, and the inserting force is always changed in direction and intensity while the spring in prior arts keeps a fixed state, thus, resulting in a destroying effect on the electrical connector when the mating connector is inserted because of an excessively large or excessively small friction force. So, an improved electrical connector assembly is desired that a user can adjust the coefficient of elasticity of the coil springs to fit different inserting force.
Hence, an improved electrical connector assembly is desired.